


C'mon Jiminie

by Fandomtrashymctrasherson



Category: bts, yoonmin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sorta Smutty, Yoongi - Freeform, Yoongi/Jimin - Freeform, idk - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, kinda cute idk, minimum fluff, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomtrashymctrasherson/pseuds/Fandomtrashymctrasherson
Summary: Jimin needs to wake Yoongi???





	

YOONMIN.

Jimin was sitting on the bench in the kitchen of BTS' dorm, swinging his legs and watching Jin bustle around the kitchen gathering ingredients for a tasteful breakfast for all seven of them. He was bored, Tae and Kookie were chilling and playing two player video games, Namjoon hyung was studying famous rappers, Hoseok hyung was uselessly browsing the internet and didn't want to be interrupted and his Yoongi hyung was sleeping in after a late night composing. Jimin was still sitting on the bench bored, however his thoughts had changed to think about a certain rapper that was currently snuggled in bed, he considered checking in on him at one point but then brought himself to reality as he realised that he'd probably interrupt his well deserved sleep and should give him a little longer before breakfast.  
...  
"Jiminie, could you please go get Yoongi up? Breakfast is nearly ready..."  
Jimin jumped a little, startled by Jin hyung and his request.  
"Of course, hyung."  
He wasted no time and practically skipped to where Yoongi was sleeping, curled under the covers in nothing but boxers, hair shaggy and unkempt. Jimin sighed, he didn't want to disturb his hyung's peaceful rest but he also knew that Yoongi had to eat.  
"Yoongi oppa~" Jimin said in his cutest voice possible, hoping to slowly awake Yoongi.  
When nothing happened, he walked closer to the bed and studied his hyung's lean and pale body then moved to his beautiful sleeping face. With a sort of sigh Jimin climbed onto into Yoongi's bed with him and straddled Yoongi's thighs, trying not to put any pressure, while resting his head on Yoongi's chest. He woke Yoongi by slightly shaking him and calling his name, he was overcome with emotion when Yoongi had opened his eyes and looked down at the figure on top of him.  
"Hmmmmmah... Why'd ya wake me Jiminie?"  
Jimin's heart may as well have done a backflip when Yoongi talked to him sweetly (for Yoongi) in his gruff sleepy voice.  
"Oppa, it's breakfast time and you need to eat... Sorry."  
As his hyung started to move in response to Jimin, however, Jimin stopped him from getting up,  
"You need to get a shirt on first hyung... Because this," he started as he leaned his head over and put his mouth over Yoongi's left nipple giving it a short, warm breath and a flick of his tongue then moving his head back up,  
"Is," he repeated the gesture to Yoongi's right nipple, he then moved his head down Yoongi's chest and belly his face only millimetres away, eventually his face hovered over Yoongi's clothed crotch,  
"Mine." He said with a smirk as he bobbed his head down and mouthed at it, releasing a long heated breath, causing the boxers to go slightly damp and Yoongi to get semi-hard.  
Yoongi let out a puff of air that had what sounded like a moan behind it before he pulled Jimin up to face him and rolled them over, one hand now gripping Jimin's plain white tee he was wearing for stability.  
"You know..." Yoongi started before he leant in to quickly peck Jimin on the nose, " you're quite cute when you try to be dominant." He then leant in again for another kiss, this time separating Jimin's lips with his tongue. They stayed like this for what seemed like forever, Yoongi resting on top of Jimin and them sharing a long, slow passionate kiss, until Yoongi rolled off suddenly and a pulled a shirt from next to his bed and pulled it over his head,  
"C'mon Jiminie, Jin hyung would get angry if we took too long, besides, breakfast smells great."  
Jimin let a grin break out on his face as he looked at the man he loved, love him back.


End file.
